1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual operating apparatus for an automatic transmission, in particular to a manual operating apparatus for an automatic transmission which is structured such that a first shift line and a second shift line are disposed side by side as a shift direction for a shift lever and a shift lever moves to the first shift line and the second shift line with respect to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some manually operating apparatus for an automatic transmission of a vehicle which includes the gear shift lever are structured such that there are two parallel lines followed by the lever. The shift lever is moved along a first shift line, thereby obtaining a control position, for example, a P position (a parking position), an R position (a reverse position), an N position (a neutral position), a D position (a drive position) and the like, and the shift lever is moved, for example, from the D position to a second shift line so that the shift lever is moved along the second shift line, thereby freely selecting a reduction ratio such as a first speed ratio and a second speed ratio by manual feeling.
However, in the conventional manual operating apparatus for an automatic transmission mentioned above, there has been a problem of whether the shift lever is currently located at a position in the first shift line in a position of the second shift line. The positioned of the shift lever is difficult to distinguish in the case of a dark cabin such as during night operation of the vehicle.